Donna's angels
by Daughters of Fate
Summary: Donna was promise a Crystal Beach where the most beautiful sunsets were.But where they ended up was a disappointment. What happens when the Tenth Doctor and Donna end up in a run down statue store,they don't expect much, especially not two demigod teens on a date. First Fanfic please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Auntie EM's lovely statues

When the Doctor meets Frank and Hazel

DISCLAIMER : WE DONT OWN ANY THING AND I DONT LIKE IT, IT MAKES ME SAD.

* * *

><p>She'ed been waiting to see this Crystal sun set ever sense the doctor told her and now she would finale go... as soon as the TARDIS stopped. Donna put on a pair of sun glasses and walked outside.<p>

Donna's p.o.v

Outside there was only a run down building with a sigh in big red NEON chipped letters that said Auntie Em's statue Emporium

"Doctor'' I yelled ''I thought we were going to a crystal beach not where ever we are.''

The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and looked around.

''Sorry'' he said. He laid his hand on the police box and said''she just won't let us go any farther she just put up a fire wall in her systems it will take at least 3 hours to clear"

"oh great " I said "we'd probably get there faster hiking there then waiting for your toy to stop having a tantrum and if you excuse me i'm going inside" pointing to the run down store. "to see if there is something to do for the rest of the day"

Then I walk right in serves him right for always taken orders from his best friend the TARDIS.

The thought disappered as I stepped in to the room. It was dusty and there were cobwebs every where. there was a faint smell of chips, like a fast food restaurant an extremely old one.

I turned around " Doctor you coming or staying out there"

I turned back around and suddenly I noticed something I hadn't seen before a statue. it was pure white an angel with out stretched wing. The angels eyes were covered like a crying, weeping, a weeping angel. How did I not notice that before it was pure white. I had a sudden urge to go near it, to touch it. I walked closer.

The Doctor called " Donna back away"

"why its just a statue what could a statue do" I blinked and now the angels eyes showed.

"don't blink Donna and don't look into its eyes"

"why not Doctor"

"nothing just..." I heard him shuffle around nervously .

"Donna stay here I'm just gonna get something in the TARDIS ok"

"what are you going to get"

"I may or may not have forgot my sonic screw driver"

she so badly wanted to roll her eyes but she kept her eyes on the angel. " well then you bloody idiot go get it you moron"

"yes I probably should, Donna do not..."

"I know take my eye off the angel" I said in a panicked voice.

I heard him walk out shuffle towards the the TARDIS.

"it wont open" he yelled back.

"then kick down the door maybe like a sensible person."

"I don't want to hurt my baby"

I gave an exasperated sigh. All the sudden My eyes felt watery I needed to close her eyes. I blinked. When I opened my eyes the angels hands were almost around I neck. The fears and panic burst out all at once.

I screamed.

* * *

><p>TELL US WHAT YO THINK PLEASE NO FLAMES ITS NOT NICE AND IT HURTS ARE FEELINGS SO R&amp;R. AND PLEASE GIVE US RECOMMENDATIONS<p>

- D.O.F. AKA: DAUGHTERS OF THE FATES.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own like nothing at all its just sad.

HAZELS P.O.V.

"so what kind of statue would your dad like" asked frank as him and hazel walked walked down the path way of auntie EM's statue emporium.

"what about " he stopped and pointed at the statue to the left of him."that one". he pointed to a statue of a bear that seemed to strs at us curiously.

" no i think its eyes are moving" i muttered to myself as i stared at the bear.

frank moaned and kept walking "how did you find this place any way " he asked.

"percy told me about it, he said the statues are really life like" i explained."

"they do look life like, i mean its like some one just turned in to a statue and stood here" he said.

" yep, thats what happens when you run into medusa frank "

he suddenly backed away from one of the statues he had be staring at and took his bow out.

i stifled a laugh "she's dead frank and don't worry the statues won't attack you, or will they?" i said teasing him as he stared at the statue with a scared look in his eyes

" I'm keeping my bow out any way." he argued.

They kept on walking.

I still couldn't believe they had to do this to go on a date , but it was the rules no quest no date.

Thank the gods my dad had an easy quest for Frank and I even though when I had talked to my dad to get the quest he had given me an vile grin that gave me the feeling there was something I wasn't being told.

We kept walking as talked and occasionally stopped to look around.

A loud screech came from no where.

Frank notched his bow and pointed it toward the direction it came from.

" What was that, do you think medusa came back" Frank whispered nervously. Then we heard voices.

British voices.

We ducked behind a statue and stared in the direction of the scream. she saw two people there a man with brown hair and a woman with red hair maybe married couple they were talking to each other as they stared intently at the statue like if they blinked it would move.

I could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, Donna, Doctor, sonic, Tardis. it was hard to understand with there thick british accents.

I looked at frank and whispered" whats a Tardis"

"I don't know" he answered.

I looked back at the couple but all that was left was the girl she was staring in our direction like she was looking at something behind us...

I turned around quickly and met eyes brown ones. they reminded me of chiron's only older,sadder and masked with curiosity and kindness.

He held out his hand. I stared at him he could be a monster or a demon of some sort. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Hello I'm the Doctor" he said in his british accent. "Whats your name?"

Thanks please review =D

- D.O.F.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if I owned any thing I'd be a whole lot richer then I am now

Franks P.O.W.

"Hazel" Hazel said in a polite tone "And this is Frank" she said as she pointed at me.

" Well what are you teens doing in a statue store" he asked " And if you don't mind me asking what year is it." the man said as he rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

What year was it I had no idea. I figure some time in 2000 maybe 2013. Hazel seemed puzzled to.

" Uh I think it's what 2013" I answered.

"No I think its 2014" Hazel said "Remember Leo had a whole set of jokes on the subject."

I just nodded. Silence filled the area.

" Can I stop looking at this angel now" the lady asked. she seemed quite annoyed.

" well let me just" he took out something that looked like a pen with a flash light on the end he pointed at us and pushed a button. And a noise that sounded like one of the apps on Leo's phone, like the sonic noise.

The "Doctor" looked at the side of his screw driver then gave us a weird look then asked " Half what"

" What do you mean" I answered.

" My sonic screw driver says you and this young lady are half human and half what"

He was quickly interrupted thankfully "can I stop looking at the angel now" Donna whined

"No Donna "

"Why can't you stare at it all day instead of me" Donna said.

They continued to argue I looked around some thing cot my eye. The bear it had given us a confused stare before but now it was standing on its hine legs. I looked back at doona and the doctor as they continued to argue.

Why did it feel like some one was watching me he turned back to the bear but it wasn't there.

" where's the bear" I said to my self

Hazel heard me " what do you mean Frank"

" There was a bear statue there earlier it's not there any more " I said slowly.

The doctor turned around quickly and used his sonic screwdriver to scan all the statues near then stopped and stared at the statue in front of him.

" Every one pick an statue and don't take your eyes off it." The doctor said as he ran towards the door behind Donna he there to open the door.

I stared at one of the statues a 10 year old girl with an Easter basket in her hand I stared at her eyes the no longer looked just like normal stone they looked devilish, still stone, but they seemed evil.

I could hear the doctor in the background trying to open the door using his sonic thing and well failing.

I looked down to notch my bow just in case if there was trouble.

When I looked up the little girls teeth and tongue was showing, both seemed as sharp as Annabeth's sword.

So I did the most sensible thing I could do I aimed and fired, and as the arrow hit the girl she disappeared in to gold dust and a terrible scream came from where she stood.


	4. Chapter 4

My ears felt like they were bleeding. the horrible sound echoed off the walls and flew though the path ways then it stopped as if the girl was killed before she could finish.

"Frank! What the heck was that!" I screamed at him.

He was pale and his jaw hung open as he stared at the dust on the floor. " well I- It was- then I- d-did I, did I kill it" He said the last part as quietly as possible.

" I believe you did" the Doctor said.

He seemed deep in thought as well. He walked up to the pile of dust put his finger in just to get some of it on the tip and licked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I closed my eyes. _Oh my gods he just ate monster dust. I am going to vomit._

He stood up and scanned it with his pen. The readings must have been good, he gave Frank a pat on the back "That was brilliant! What kinda metal was that I've never seen someone kill a weeping angel"

He ran back to the dust and grabbed the arrow. He scanned it and his eyes lit up "celestial bronze, Quite an artifact only found in the rocks of MT. Olympus, incredibly rare, only used by..."

He gave us a smile that when from ear to ear "Demigods"

"Your demigods! I haven't met a demigod in ages, thought they went extinct, but then again this is 2014, the second giant war happen around this time, thats brilliant isn't Donna" the doctor looked at Donna who was passed out on the floor.

How did he know? To any mortal the bow would look, like a hockey stick. But if he was a monster we would be dead by now. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, I wasn't taking any chances. I looked at Frank who had started to pay attention to The Doctor he had his hand on the hand gun he had started to carry with him since he discovered them at Camp Half Blood.

Frank look Handsome in the suit Mitchel, Piper's half brother, insisted he should wear. And he looked even cuter with the worried look he had on.

The doctor didn't seem fazed about the fact that we were reaching of our weapons as looked back at us "what did you say your names were again?'

"we aren't-" I was cut of by Frank.

He stood up straightened up and said confidently " I'm Frank Zhang Son of Mars and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata"

"Frank" I scolded.

The Doctor seemed quite amazed " Frank Zhang, well I must say its an honor and out must be Hazel Zhang."

I Felt myself blush. Frank and I had never talked about a future. I meet Eyes with frank he just blushed even harder and looked at his shoes. I started to fan myself

"All of time and space Ive always wanted to stumble in to one of the 7. I mean no offense I would personally prefer Leo Valdez of Annabeth Chase, but the Zhangs never would have guessed. I know you greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat grandson Marshall F. Zhang He can only turn into a bear though." He finished.

The Doctor seemed to be quite a chatter box.


	5. Chapter 5

**All rights go to Rick and BBC**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of the doctor. Chattering away as he scanned a ruler, wait arrow.<p>

Why did he have an arrow.

It came back to me, the asian boy shot the arrow at the angel. The angel screamed. And I fainted.

The scream was the most terrifying sound I had ever heard, the sound of unbearable pain.

The Doctor looked towards me "your awake good"

"So who are they again" I asked.

"Oh yeah, um, Donna,Frank and Hazel Zhang." He answered back nervously.

"What kinda aliens are they"

"Not aliens just demigods"

"Oh, that makes it better"

"It does their nicer"

"What ever"

The "demigods" just watched us argue and whispered to themselves.

"So what's with the angels" I asked.

"Weeping angels, deadly race really." The Doctor said. "Perfect disguise, their stone can't kill a stone, but the second you look away. The second you blink. Not a stone, they feed on time energy, they touch you, you get sent back in time. They live."

" Then how did I- how did I kill it" Frank asked. He was staring at one of the statues next to Hazel.

" I don't know" the Doctor replied. He was deep in thought.

He looked back toward Frank "what did you come here for again"

"We were on a da-" he was quickly cut of by Hazel elbowing him.

She was blushing and waving in front or her face. Why was she doing that?

"Shut up Frank" she said obviously embarrassed. "We have to get some statues for my StepMothers garden."

"We'll you've certainly come to the right place. Why here?" The Doctor asked.

"Our friend Percy, he told us medusa used to live here, so we figured..." Frank said nervously.

"Well, we should leave then, don't want to stand here and hang out with angels"

The Doctor walked to the door.

It wouldn't open. He pushed as hard as he could. And last resort the sonic.

"I thought you forgot it" I said impatiently.

"Yeah I found it on the floor, must of dropped it." He gave me a grin. He soniced the door.

Nothing happened.

"It's wood, are you serious this is the twentieth century, no one used wood locks" he kept sonicing the door.

"So we're stuck?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry Donna, we'll be fine, two of the greatest demigods in the century, right here." He seemed to be reassuring himself.

"Isn't that brilliant"

"Hey! We aren't that bad, we helped win a war." Hazel protested. She didn't seem sure of her self either

"Plus dying can't be that bad Hazel's done it before" The Doctor said as if it wasn't such a bad thing.

"I'm a temp from Chisck **(A/N is that how its spelled)** I'm not supposed to be killed by statues"

"Taken away by angels, it could be worst" Frank cracked a smile.

Suddenly the light above me blinked.


End file.
